Don't Go
by BVBluver
Summary: Ware the cratures ofthe night. We are the Vampires... Clare is a vampire but with something that most vampires would not have read and find out!


**Ok so I deleted all of my other stories=( off of this website because my mother went through ym email finding my work. I didn't get in trouble but I can still re-add the quarantine and I promise I will keep up with these ones. I am totally devoted this time. Thank You to all the people who review it truly means a lot to a writer to get feedback. I would like feedback it helps me as a writer. Thank you!**

None of us are your normal teenager… We are all what most would call a freak if they knew what we really are. We are all what people call vampires. Some are stronger then others. The color of our eyes determines our rank as a vampire. Blue is the second to highest. My eyes are blue. I had to earn my rank but my eyes were blue when I was a human too. I had to do everything in my power to keep myself in this rank. We all have a power we don't want. Mine is knowing. Knowing what is going to happen next. There is nothing I can do to stop it. Even if I try and help people cheat death it just comes back. They can never escape it. I can never help them escape it. I have tried all my life. I had this power before I was turned.

I have had to help the council. They are the head vampires. Their eyes are purple. They are the most dangerous. Here are the rank from one to six, six being the highest.

Red= rank one

Orange= rank two

Yellow= rank three

Green= rank four

Blue= rank five

Purple= rank six

I am different from most though. I have a daughter who is living and breathing. She is a half vampire like I was when I was born. My mother was a human and my father was a vampire who was killed shortly after my birth. Emily is only nine months old. I have only been a vampire for nine months but I feel like I have been one for almost a million years. My mother is still alive but she won't talk to me. She knows what I am and hates me for it even though I can't control it. I never had control of it. I never will. Sure I drink from humans. They are there what am I supposed to do just let them all go to waste. Sure I don't kill them for the fun of it. One every year the rest is animals mostly deer or horses but not humans. Just that once a year. I have had almost ninety. That was when I was out of control. Now I am able to have them once every year. I am punishing myself and am not allowing myself to have another one for three years.

I was out of control when I was first turned. I began biting everyone in sight. It was hard not to know what I am. It would be hard to ignore the fact that I had fangs puncturing somebody's neck. I loved every second of it and that was bad. I don't like being out of control but I couldn't help it. My name is Clare Edwards. I attend Degrassi community high school. I am a senior. Really last year I was a junior. I am finishing high school then I am leaving. I am stuck at sixteen forever now yes but will that stop me? Hell no! I am taking Emily and we are going somewhere that I can raise her and she can be normal. I want to her to be the best. I don't want her to have the same fate I was trapped in and I feel lost. I know I don't belong like this. I know I was half human. My mother hated me when I went to her house with Emily crying my eyes out not knowing what to do. She told me to give her up but she has a different type of appetite she would die easily. My mother had to give me human blood in my bottles but after that I was fine. I only give her it when I am alone and know people who don't know that we are vampires are around. Emily is only part and I plan on her living a normal life growing up and having a family. My grandchildren would have to understand that I am a vampire and that they will grow older then my human age but I will always be older then them. I will always be their grandmother. My life changed when he held me captive. I was held by K.C he held me in his house until he could rape me and get me pregnant knowing I am against abortion I would have his baby even if it meant messing with my plans. He made me go through having Emily in his basement. He gave me medicine to make it so that the pain would be do-able.

I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. K.C changed me after I gave birth to her almost dying from hemorrhaging. He couldn't stop the bleeding. He really liked me. Telling me he loved me. I told him he was sick. My mother put notices and flyers of my disappearance. I was never asked what happened when I came back just where I got the baby from. Emily is very young still. Nine months. When I reappeared She was no more then two months old. My mother told me that I would not be aloud her and her house unless I was a human and had dropped the baby. I told her Emily was her grandchild and that I was never a full human she made that mistake of having sex with a vampire. Kind of funny if you ask me. I think it's dumb how she thinks she can control my life.

Emily is my daughter and that's final…


End file.
